Gladiator
by Yullen22490
Summary: Set during the time of the gladiator games, Kanda Yuu was a japanese kidnapped and taken to compete in the games. But what happens when he hears about the 'Crown Clown?" and what happens when he meets a certain white haired boy along the journey? YULLEN! Rated M for later chapters. Does not state any historical events! Im just using the colesium and the gladiator games, so yep!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The crowd cheered as the last competitor fell to the ground, blood oozing from his mouth and holding the wound on his stomach. The person who killed the man dragged his blade on the ground, making his well-known mark, which was a shape of a star.

"Please bring salvation to this tormented soul." The boy muttered as he looked up at the crowd, screaming his stage name, chanting over and over, "Crown-Clown." Nobody ever knew who crown clown actually was, due to the fact that they wore a cape that was purely white, each fight he would have a new one due to the blood that would slash up on it, there would always be a sliver mask on the persons face. The only parts of his body that the crowd would see were his legs and the arm that wielded his sword. Some people would even call him the white demon of hell.

As he looked up he glared at the emperor, which everyone referred to as The Earl. The Earl notice and just gave him his smirk as the boy was led off of the stage and to the back of the coliseum, where over the years of fighting he had finally gotten a room for himself and didn't have to share a cage with all the other gladiators, and all of them had one goal; to make it out alive.

"Let me go you bastards!" Shouted a male teen that looked about 18 years of age. The said teen had long flowing blue hair that would make a woman at the time jealous. His build was great and had dark sapphire eyes that could gorge out a person's soul. The guards holding him looked at each other and did what the teen demanded, which led to the Japanese to fall into the cage where all of the others were in.

He stood up and glared at the laughing guards. One of the guards looked around and shouted, "Allen!" When the teen saw who they were calling out to his eyes widened. The boy that walked in looked to be about 12 years of age. He had shockingly pure white hair and a scar that ran across his face brought out the beauty of him. The eyes were a mercury color that looked like they could reflect a person's soul.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard the guards telling the boy to take him and clean him up. "Yes, I shall do as you ask." Allen said as he bowed to them honorably and looked over at the Japanese teen, "and may I ask for your name?" The white haired boy asked as he walked over and opened the cage with a key the guards had given him. "… Kanda."


	2. Chapter 1

**Omg this story isn't gonna be what I thought at all! It's for the better though~ lol I'm so excited, at the end of the month I get to go to my first con and meet THE Vic Mignogna! I also get to meet the guy who does lord deaths voice in soul eater so I'm pretty thrilled ^^ I hope you people enjoy reading this story as I have writing it ^^ and on with the show~**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DGM IN ANY WAY! If I did kanda would be mine xD**

Chapter 1

"So where did you come from?" Allen asked as he took a cloth and started to wipe away the dirt and grime from his arms. "Che, that's none of your concern." Kanda grumbled, trying to think of an escape route. Allen noticed this and sighed to himself, usually he didn't warn people of the consequences of trying to escape but for some odd reason he felt the need to, "There is no escape."

Kanda glared at the small boy in front of him and che'd, "and how does a 12-year-old moyashi know all of this?" Allen returned the glare with vigor and hissed out, "I'm 15 bakanda, and I know this because I have seen this many times. The only way out is to fight for your freedom." To say the least the Japanese teen was surprised, he would of never thought that the sprout had it in him to talk back.

"Hey! Did you hear about Crown Clown's recent fight Allen?!" A guard ran up to him. The guard had red spiked hair that was held up by a cloth tied around his head (Early form of a bandana xD) and an eye patch made of iron. He had on a suit of armor and looked like a noble roman of the time.

When Allen heard this he stiffened slightly, not noticeable to the guard but Kanda noticed right away and raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the boy tensed up. "Who's Crown Clown?" The guard looked at kanda and smiled, "Oh you must be a new comer! My names Lavi, but most people call me Junior. What's yours?"

Kanda eyed the guard wary, and deemed him to be nicer than most of the guards. "Che, its Kanda baka usagi." Lavi stayed silent for a moment then smirked, "Well Kanda, pleased to meet you, and to answer your question Crown Clown is the no. 1 fighter here at the Coliseum! He is so fast that he is a blur of white and strikes down his enemies in record time! Some even call him the white demon of Hell!"

Kanda was silent, is intention was to learn more about this 'Crown Clown' and see if he would be in his way of freedom. "So who is he really?" Lavis face fell from happiness to a more serious look that sent bad shivers down his spine. "No one knows. He is always disguised when he goes out onto the field. He had a white cape that covers basically his whole body and a mask that protects his face, it could be anyone here. I've heard only a few do know, only his personal guards know."

Kanda noticed that throughout the whole conversation Allen had been silent, doing his job. He thought to himself for a moment and smirked, thinking of the most probable reason for his silence. "Is the little moyashi too scared to talk in this conversation?" The boy looked up and glared, 'My names Allen!" He set the cloth down and stood up, "Ok! Your all cleaned up and ready to fight. Good luck, I heard you are going against a worthy opponent."

Two guards came up all in armor and put a hand onto Allen's shoulder, taking him away. "Che, what's with those guards?" he asked Lavi and all he got in reply was a shrug. "Well let's take you to the weapons room so you can choose your weapon."

Kanda followed Lavi and they ended up in a room that had all sorts of weapons on the wall. "Choose which one appeals to you the most and that will be your weapon here." Kanda looked around at all of the different weapons and didn't see any that appealed to him, except for one. It was a samurai's sword, and tucked away in the corner of the room.

He walked forward and picked it up, unsheathing it to examine the blade. "I wouldn't do that one if I were you." Lavi said from behind as he walked up to look at the weapon he chose. "Che, why do you say that?" kanda growled out as his grip on the blade increased. "That sword is rumored to be bad luck, but it's up to you if you want it, it's called Mugen." Kanda looked at the blade and mumbled, "I'll use this one.

~Meanwhile~

Tyki walked into Allen's room, where he was positioning his cloak to make sure I wouldn't come off in the fight. "Hey, shounen." Allen looked up and glared, "What do you want tyki." Tyki smirked and walked towards him. "This is an order from the Emperor: when you fight against your opponents today spare one of them, give the crowd a thrill." Allen sighed and put on his mask. "I understand." Tyki chuckled and did his wolf grin, "Good, and why do you keep fighting and being down here? Mana wouldn't of liked that." Allen picked up his sword and was about to walk out of the room when he turned around and gave him the look, "No, Mana wanted me to have the throne and lead this country to a good place. The earl is only going to bring it down." And with that he walked out of the room ready to fight.

~on the spotlight.~

Kanda and ten other opponents were standing in the center of the arena, waiting for their competitor. The gates opened and the crowd cheered, "Crown Clown, Crown Clown!" The Japanese teen was awed by the ethereal look the figure gave off. All of the people hear the sound of a horn get blown and the fight began.

**Cliffy! Haha xD well this is turning out great! Hop you all liked it~ lol I'm drinking coffee and talking to my RP buddies on Facebook as I type this. Hi Facebook buddies! –waves- ok well I hoped you all liked it~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE LESS REVIEWS I GET THE LESS MODIVATED I AM TO TYPE, AND I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY SO PLEASE DO!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi!** I know i should be updating my other fanfics first but i have the chapters up written at home and i am at my grandmas xD so i thought ild do the next chappi for this ^^ please review at the end~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM IN ANY WAY**

**Warning: Blood, graphic.**

****Not even a second passed from the signal when the white demon made his assault dashing towards his first victim and thrusted the blade through the mans chest, pulling out the now bloodied blade. Kanda's eyes widened with horror as he realized Lavi was right, this was no human, but a demon. Some of the men tried to run away, but met with the same fate as the first person. Others got together to try to make a quick plan to take Crown Clown down.

One man ran up, sword held high as he yelled. The figure made this look like child's play by flicking his wrist, making a deep gash in the mans stomach, causing the man to drop his weapon and move his hands to the wound, trying to keep the blood inside. The blood seeped out from the cracks in between his fingers and he fell to the ground, a pool of blood spreading. The once pristine white cape was now soaked with blood, giving Crown Clown all the more terrifying look.

Kanda decided he wasn't going to stand around and wait for death, so while Crown Clown had his back to him, he ran up and raised Mugen, ready to attack. When he was about to swing, thinking he had achieved the most difficult task the figure spun around, blocking the attack. "Shit!" Kanda shouted as he felt a foot kick him in the stomach, sending him back. He was surprised and wondered to himself why the figure didn't kill him, and why the figure looked so shocked when he saw the blade.

When he stood back up he noticed there were only two other fighters left, both were talking and ran up to him, "Hey i think i have i idea on how to def-" The said man never finished as kanda saw a blade rip out of his stomach. His eyes widened as the man coughed and fell to the ground in a heep. The other man was already dead, kanda didn't even notice when he had died. 'Che, Bastard!" Kanda shouted as he raised mugen again, only to have his feet kicked out from underneath him.

Kanda froze when he saw the cursed blade two inches away from his face, dripping blood as if it was crying. When he looked back up at Crown Clown the sight took his breath away. The figure was standing there, his shoulders trembling slightly as they looked down at kanda, tears streaming down his mask, falling onto the ground. "How dare you use Mugen with so little experience!" Crown clown hissed out, retracting the sword at the horns were sounded again, ending the fight.

The crowd cheered and the emperor smirked, knowing the significance of the blade to the boy. "Mou, Earl is that Mugen~?" asked a girl that looked like she was twelve, sitting in one of the spots near him, "Yes, it is indeed mugen~ lets see how these events play out 3" The earl beckoned for Tyki to walk over, whispering into the mans ear Tyki grinned and nodded, "As you wish, Lord Earl."

The blade retracted from his view and kanda let out the breath he was holding in, his eyes widened as he saw the figure draw a star on the ground with his sword, the lines red due to the amount of blood on it. What made his stomach churn was when he heard the words leave the fighters mouth, "Please bring salvation to these poor tormented souls. That was when Kanda realized that this person was no demon, but human like everyone else.

~ later on~

"That is the earls orders~" Tyki sneered at Allen as he was cleaning himself up in his room, wiping the blood from any part of his body where it came on. "So basically i have to train with him every night, him using _Mugen _while every time i fight in the coliseum i have to spare his life?" Allen asked as he put the bloodied clothes into the personalized basket where by the time he came back to his room there would be a new cape in there. "Exactly shonen, well i shall take my leave now." He walked out of the room, leaving Allen to curl up on his bed and let the tears out.

~later on~

"I cant believe Crown Clown didn't kill you!" Lavi laughed as kanda sat down at the table in a so called cafeteria, eating the soup he was given, "Oi, baka usagi! What is the story behind Mugen?" Kanda asked as he held the sword close. Lavi looked up at Kanda questionly as in why he wanted to know and shrugged, deciding to tell him, "Well Mugen did originally belong to a samurai, but was given to our last emperor Mana Walker when he went raveling with his son. Apparently he even trained him with that sword, after all Mana was the best swordsman in all of Rome, he got the sword when he beat the samurai in a match."

Kanda nodded, listening to all of the information he was getting, and questions came up into his head, "So what happened to Mana and his son?" Lavis face darkened and he looked around, to make sure no one was listening, because if he got caught giving out information as private as this he would get into trouble. "According to the public Mana committed suicide and the son left the Country while his uncle took over. What really happened was he was murdered, the throne was suppose to go to his son but the earl snatched it up before the rightful heir could take his place. the whereabouts of the son are unknown, only the royal family knows if he's alive or dead."

When Lavi finished talking Allen walked into the cafeteria, eyes glossed over and tired, but when he saw Lavi he automaticlly put up his mask and talked to him. As kanda watched the two talk he thought back to the fight, how Crown Clown got emotional when he saw the sword. After a couple minutes of thinking it all clicked to him; Crown Clown was Mana's son. Now for who crown clown was, well that was what he needed to figure out.

Allen walked over to the table with lots of food, looking over at kanda for a second he begn to eat, not wanting to keep eye contact. Throughout the whole time Lavi would banter with the two and they would talk. Once that was done when they were about to lave Allen looked over at kanda and with a serious look and tone on his face, "By the order of Emperor Adam i have been assigned to train you for the games. Meet me in the arena when the sun sets." and before Kanda could snap back he walked off, and to kanda there was a weird majestic air around the boy, but he couldn't place why he thought that.

**ahhh! -lays back- chapter done! i was typing this before but everything i had got DELETED! i was not happy and didn't want to type it all up again my my friend yuu . kanda . neko motivated me xD hope you all liked it and ill get the next chapter up asap~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SOONER I UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ Sorry for the wait, I cant really type around my mom and shes been around a lot! FOR MY STORIES I WILL BE UPDATING IN THIS ORDER:**

**GLADIATOR**

**BLACK ORDER CHEER**

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

**So I am really trying my best! The stories are still going but the updates will be slow!**

Chapter 3

"Your posture is off, try again!" Allen said holding a random sword that he picked up from the weapons room. Kanda growled as his grip increased on Mugen, getting into a position where he would be able to strike from below. His hair was tied up and he was only wearing his pants, they were in the arena and had been practicing for a couple hours now, the sky dark as the stars glistened and watched them from above.

"We've been doing this for two hours now, when will I fight?!"Kanda shouted, tired of this mere play. He wanted to learn to be able to fight Crown Clown and be set free. "Someone with a thick skull like yours wouldn't understand." Allen explained as he fixed his glove, making sure it was on right and none of his arm was exposed.

"What did you say?" Kanda hissed out as he charged, thinking he could show Allen just how much better he was, that he didn't need to do this. Allen stared with a blank expression as he vanished, gone from sight. Kanda looked baffled and his eyes widened when he heard Allen whisper behind him, "Posture is everything, you're off." And with that said he tripped kanda and put a foot on his chest, the tip of the blade pointed at this neck, lightly touching the skin.

Kanda looked up at Allen and saw no emotion, the silver eyes reflecting the moonlight, making it seem all the more creepier. Kanda stared back, thinking back to how he was in this exact position earlier that day, how Crown Clown had spared him, and that pissed him off all the more, making him feel weak. While thinking he thought about how their eyes were similar. He snapped out of his train of thought as he felt the pressure leave his chest, "As you can see posture is everything. You have another match tomorrow, so you need all the practice you can get."

Kanda let out a grunt in reply as he stood up, holding mugen and looking at Allen, "Why does the Earl want me to be trained anyway?" He asked moving his neck in a way where it popped. Allen fixed his sleeves and looked at him and sighed, "Baka, the Earl wants a new pawn, someone to rile up the crowds like Crown Clown does, and he chose you." Kanda raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear Japanese in such an area, "You know Japanese?" Allen tensed slightly but nodded, "Yes, very little, you're not the first Japanese person to be here." He lied smoothly, looking away as he spoke and gripped the sword, "Let us continue."

After a few more hours of training Kanda was now ready for the fight tomorrow, knowing the postures and basic moves, "Tomorrow should be easy kill for you." Allen said as he began to walk away when kanda shouted out, "Why do you wear such clothes to train in?"

When Allen heard this he stopped and turned around, "That story is for another day. Get some rest and be ready, you need all the sleep you can get." And with that he walked away all together.

~Time skip~

"So how did he do~?" Tyki asked as he took a puff of his cigarette while Allen laid on his bed, reading a book, "He's doing just fine, why don't you leave?" Allen asked putting down the book and looking at him. Tyki let out a chuckle and ignored the question, walking over to him, "I watched, you couldn't take your eyes off of his body now could you?" Tyki asked with a wolfish grin, causing Allen to blush slightly, looking away, "I had to watch to ensure he was doing everything right."

Tyki dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, walking to the door and looking over, "Oh, and by the way your next fight is tomorrow, after the Japanese~" He said and walked off.

As Tyki walked he heard a laugh and sighed, "Road, what do you want?" She rounded the corner and smiled, "So how did the training go?" Tyki told her everything that he saw and she grinned, "Good, the pieces are falling into place, we shall have a good game now wont we?" Tyki grinned and nodded with her, "Yes, and they will have the front seats."

~Time Skip~

"Remember what I told you, I don't want to see you dead." Allen said as he fixed Kandas armor, making sure it fit and was on right. "My my, you sound like a little house wife~" Kanda sneered and teased, causing Allen to blush, "Your what, three years older than me? Im not little." HE said as he handed Kanda Mugen, his heart wrenching as he had to. "You didn't deny the wife part." He smirked out and Allen glared, "I'm a man!"

"Really? You look thirteen."

"Im fifth teen thank you, almost sixteen." He replied and the doors opened. "Remember what I taught you!" Allen shouted as Kanda walked into the light, weird warmth in his chest as he walked out, the crowd screaming.

**LOL sorry its short, I typed this in my Digital Art class and wanted to upload today, so this, again IS THE ORDER IM UPDATING!**

**GLADIATOR**

**BLACK ORDER CHEER**

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

**Also, I'm wanting to type a NEZUSHI FANIFC! I recently watched No. 6 and am in love xD Nezumi's mine! But I want you to give your opinions, what type would you like? I do not do break up, cheat, or character death! Just saying that's too sad Dx **

**So that is the order, I haven't given any up and I hope you all REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~! Im not joking, i am so much better :) some things have happened and acually ive now discovered a part of myself that i thought had died, so i am feeling true happiness xD well enough of that and onto the story!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:: Someone reviewed about how confusing this was, so im clearing this up for I bit so I don't get yelled at again. Mana was emperor, and Allen was the heir to the throne. They liked to travel and traveled to Japan one time, therefore getting Mugen. The Earl had overthrown Mana, killing him and took over, and Allen enters the games for a reason yet to be revealed, people not knowing him as the true heir. Kanda comes along and gets placed in the games, Allen having been told to not kill one person choses him. The Earl has a plan in store and wants Allen to make Kanda better by training him and with Mugen, knowing that the blade was significant to Allen because Mana got it when they were in Japan, so that's what starts the nightly training. Kanda teased Allen because he felt like it, basically calling Allen weak by the name. THERE YOU GO, PLEASE NO MORE REVIEWS LIKE THAT, IT MADE ME WANT TO DELETE THIS! AND I HOPED IT CLEARED UP CONFUSION.**

**I DO NOT OWN DGM IN ANY WAY**

_"Mana, what's happeneing?" Allen asked sleepily as he felt his shoulders being shaken. "We're going to play and seek, and i want you to find a really good spot ok?" Mana asked with a smile, slight panic in his eyes. _

_Allen rubbed his eyes and looked outside, seeing it was still dark, "But Mana, its still da-" "I know, but I really want to play ok? Ill count and you hide." Mana said quickly and gave Allen a big hug and whispered, "I love you Allen, promise me to be good."Allen was about to ask and Mana heard footsteps, quickly pushing Allen away and mouthing for him to go. _

_Allen didn't know what was happening so he hid around the corner, wondering what was going to happen, for the panic in Manas eyes had him worried. Adam walked in with a smirk, "Hello Mana~" He said, his hand on its side, as if hiding something. _

_"__What do you want?" Mana asked politely, knowing to be honorable even when faced with death. "Oh, getting to the point I see~" Adam said and waltzed over to him, "I want the throne, and you've yet written in your will to pass it to that street vermin."He sneered and unsheathed a blade he had grabbed from Allens weapon case, that being Mugen. _

_Mana was about to talk when the man thrusted the blade into his chest, blood dripping from the tip as it went completely through him. He let out a grunt but didn't let out any sound of pain, a small river of blood began to travel down his chin as his pristine white garbs got drenched in the scarlet liquid. Adam pulled it out as Mana collapsed, coughing up blood. _

_Allen watched with wide eyes and as Mana fell Allen ran out of his hiding place, "M-MANA!" Allen screamed as he ran over, gasping at all the blood. Mana gripped Allens wrist and looked at him with a small smile, sadness shone in his eyes as the life was quickly leaving them, "Don't stop…Keep Walking, until the day…you…die." And with those words being said the grip loosened, his eyes losing all feeling as soulless eyes stared up at the boy he had once saved and raised to love. _

_"__Well there you are dear Allen~" Adam said as threw the blade down where he was before the carcass, the blood glistening from the moonlight that illuminated the room. 'Y-You Monster!" Allen screamed, tears streaming down his face as he picked up the blade and ran towards him, "I'll Kill you! I'll kill you for what you did!'before he could get there he heard a chuckle behind him and felt an impact on the side of his head, successfully knocking him out. _

"Wah!" Allen gasped out as he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. Looking around the room he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his silver hair, slowly getting up and remembering that Kanda had yet another tournament today. About a month had gone by, Allen trained him every night and would watch the games he participated in when he was free, and today was one of those days.

He put on his garbs, making sure his arm was covered and walked out, resulting in getting tackled by an over erratic red head, "L-Lavi!" Allen shouted and looked over at him, and the said man letting out a laugh, "Had to make sure you woke up in time for Yuu's tournament!"

Over the past month Allen had been getting closer to the Japanese and began to look forward for their trainings, even though he held the cursed blade. "Che, I see you got the moyashi up." Said the man as he walked up to the two, causing Allen's heart to flutter for reasons he didn't know, "M-My names Allen Bakanda!"

Kanda didn't reply and looked at Allen for a bit then turning around, "Come on, the tournament starts in a few minutes." Allen nodded and Lavi smiled, "Sure think Yuu, itll be another win today~!" He said as they both ran up to him, walking to the general grounds before the arena.

Allen helped Kanda get ready and they snapped at each other as usual, "Too tight b-baka!" Kanda said as Allen was tightening Kandas breast plate. "Quit being a baby!" Allen shouted as he made sure it was straight, the metal shining in the sun. "Says the one who's smaller and weaker." Kanda smarted back, making sure his hair was up.

Once he was ready the gates opened and kanda walked out, his hair shining in the light and his sword glistening. There in front of him were 5 other fighters, their blades ready and in position. Once the signal went off, everyone charged, going in and fighting. One stabbed another, killing him and leaving 4 more, making things easier for Kanda. The fight went on, leaving only two opponents, the man and Kanda, Mugen now bloody and a droplet fell into the sand. People cheered, most going for the other opponent since he had had many wins.

Both moved at the same time, leaving a cling in the air and in a chance, fighting to see who was stronger and had more power. Their blades slid, forcing kanda off guard as he felt a sting in his chest, seeing the man grinning at the slash he had made, leaving a deep wound on his stomach. Kanda gritted his teeth as blood fell, but that not stopping him, ran forward and cut off the others head, causing plod to spray out as the head rolled away.

The crowd cheered as Kandas vision became dizzy, the world spinning as he fell, and before he closed his eyes he thought he saw Allen running to him, shouting his name.

**I Feel like leaving it there~ I have more I can type but I wanted to leave it here, at least I made it over 1,000 words! Before i update Black Order Cheer I promised a ceratin brother i would type a one shot Arekan for him, so after i type that black order cheek shall have a new chapter~ xD I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review~!**


	6. Notice

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I forgot to say I cant update during the summer. You see, I was typing all of these in my school computer lab xD but I don't have a laptop and my mom would find out about my passion for Yaoi and I wouldn't be able to update at all! I also tried at one point, but I went through some REALLY emotional stuff, and just thinking about it makes me mad and my stomach churn! but back to the point! I'm posting this to inform you all that chapters will be coming again once my school starts~ I will try to update as much as I can! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! this message is being put on all of my fan fictions. **


End file.
